Te Demostraré Que Soy Fuerte
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Lo amó, y aunque no se arrepiente, sabe que ahora debe acabar con él. Esta historia participa en Reto Permanente: Historias En Canciones del foro El Triángulo, donde Tres, Están Unidos.


Te demostraré que soy fuerte

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la los versos subrayados forman parte de la canción Warrior de Beth Crowley.

Esta actividad participa en Reto Permanente: Historias En Canciones del foro El Triángulo, Donde Tres, Están Unidos.

Me fascinaste, envuelto en sombras y secretos. La hermosura de un ángel roto. Eras misterioso, astuto, encantador. No podía creer que te hubieras fijado en mí. Me aventuré con cuidado, temeroso de lo que pensarías que sería pero muy pronto ya estaba enredado. Completa y absolutamente enganchado a ti, a tu sonrisa, a tus ojos, a tus gestos, a tus palabras, sobre todo a tus palabras. Y lo más increíble era que tú parecías estarlo también, como si hubieras encontrado algo especial en mí. ¿Cómo no sentirme especial si tú creías que lo era? ¿Cómo no sentirme poderoso cuando tú me prometías un futuro contigo? 

Un futuro, hablábamos continuamente del futuro. Teníamos tantos planes, tantas ideas, tantos sueños. Íbamos a dominar el mundo, no habría magos más grandes que nosotros dos. Seríamos recordados en los libros de historia. Solíamos bromear con que tu tía escribiría nuestras proezas. Bueno, eso sí que sucedió, para bien o para mal, Bathilda Bagshot escribió sobre ti. Supongo que lo sabes, aunque no estoy seguro de si te gusta lo que cuenta. A mí no. 

Por aquel entonces lo teníamos todo, inteligencia, talento, osadía, ambición, ilusión. Descubrimos que juntos éramos mejores, más fuertes, invencibles. Aprendíamos el uno del otro. Enséñame a luchar, yo te enseñaré a ganar. Tú me descubriste aspectos de mí mismo que siempre habían estado ahí pero que yo no sabía como aprovechar. Me hiciste creer que mis metas podían cumplirse, que no existirían límites mientras estuviéramos juntos. Yo quería que todo lo que decíamos se hiciese realidad. Quería conquistar el mundo, en un sentido más literal que la mayoría de jóvenes. Soñaba despierto con ese mar de posibilidades infinitas que sería tener tanto poder. Todo lo que tú y yo podríamos hacer. Tú y yo, porque tenía claro que aquello no valdría la pena sin ti. Te amaba y deseaba que tú también me amaras. Te admiraba y pretendía demostrarte que yo podía ser digno de tu admiración. "Ponme a prueba, te demostraré que soy fuerte, que soy tan astuto, tan valiente como tú" Eso era lo que pensaba porque temía que me apartaras de tu lado si consideraras lo contrario. Sé que lo habrías hecho y que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si el débil hubieras sido tú. 

Han pasado muchos años de aquello y sé que debería arrepentirme. Para ser sincero sí que me arrepiento de algo. Ya no creo en las mismas cosas y la muerte de mi hermana siempre será un peso en mi conciencia, da igual si la mataste tú o si la maté yo. Fue mi culpa y nunca voy a perdonármelo. Mas no me permitiré creer que lo que sentimos está mal, porque el amor jamás puede ser algo malo y lo nuestro fue amor, mezclado con ambición, con ansias de poder, incluso con artes oscuras, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Ya no te quiero mas no me arrepentiré de haberte querido. Porque a pesar de todo, sé que tú también me quisiste y nadie ha conseguido hacerme tan feliz. 

Mi memoria se negó a separar las mentiras de la verdad intentando no ver en qué te habías convertido solo para darme cuenta de que siempre habías sido así, de que yo mismo había sido así. Te amé y te odié a partes iguales y aún lo sigo haciendo. Pero sé que no está bien lo que has hecho por más que en el pasado yo también lo quisiera. Por eso ahora no dudaré aunque me duela. Estoy viendo quién soy y el chico que deseaba gobernar el mundo no tiene nada que ver conmigo ahora.

Es el momento. El duelo está a punto de comenzar. Sé que a pesar de mi experiencia será duro y no solo por tus habilidades aunque sí que has llegado a ser un mago poderoso como querías.

Eres mi defecto mortal, me duele a mí cada vez que te hiero.

y yo soy tu pecado fatal, porque sé que a ti también te duele luchar conmigo. 

Déjame sentir el escozor, el dolor, la quemazón bajo mi piel mientras los hechizos vuelan y los recuerdos llenan nuestras mentes. 

Ponme a prueba, lucharé hasta el final.

Te demostraré que soy fuerte.


End file.
